1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses that can connect to external apparatuses and to information processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control techniques for controlling image forming apparatuses such as a printer from mobile terminals (hereinafter, referred to as “terminal devices”) such as a computer terminal, a smartphone, and a tablet is known. In order to control an image forming apparatus remotely from a terminal device, a user interface screen for operating the image forming apparatus is displayed on the terminal device. When remotely controlling the image forming apparatus from the terminal device, the image forming apparatus transmits, to the terminal device, the user interface screen for operating the image forming apparatus. The user interface screen is then displayed in an application such as a browser in the terminal device (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-114888). According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-114888, a remote operation terminal device that operates another device obtains device information from the other device. The remote operation terminal device then constructs a user interface for operating the other device on the basis of a device template that is compatible with the other device and the obtained device information.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-114888, however, does not take the screen size of the terminal device (i.e., the size of the display area) into account. Therefore, the technique may not be suitable for some terminal devices.
The present invention provides an apparatus, a system, and a method that make it possible to display, in a display unit of a terminal device, screen information in accordance with the type of the terminal device.